The Little Things
by Horribleness
Summary: Penny tries on the goggles. Or at least, attempts it. Set in an alternate universe where Penny lives! Fluff.


Title: The Little Things

Fandom: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog

Word Count: 948

Rating: PG-13 (?)

Summary: Penny tries on _the_ goggles. Or, at least, attempts to. Fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Unfortunately.

Notes: This is my first fic for this fandom, so be patient with me, please. Set in an alternate universe where Penny lives! And she and Billy date! I admit, I got the idea from hypercaz on LJ so that scenario isn't mine!

"Billy, _please_. I just want to try them on. That's all." The slender redhead placed her arms indignantly across her chest and peered over at her boyfriend, her eyes large and pleading. In her hands she clutched a rather familiar looking pair of goggles, familiar, at least, to the viewers of Dr. Horrible's Blog.

She was currently seated on the rather small bed that took up the majority of the available space in Billy's bedroom, her legs dangling over the edge near the front of the bed, her toes barely brushing against the carpet. And he, dressed in his 'civilian' attire, was backed against the nearby wall his arms pinned stubbornly at his sides. He shook his head once, attempting to put finality in his tone. "No."

Penny let her bottom lip quiver, doing her very best to break his resolve. She wasn't sure if it was working, but it was worth a shot. Yes, there had been 'rules' when their relationship had begun (one of which had been to leave the goggles alone), but Penny figured that once in a while, it was okay to bend the rules. Just a little bit.

Waving them over her head at him, she heaved a deep sigh. "Come on, I won't hurt them. I promise. I just want to see what they're like." There was a long pause, in which Penny set the goggles down beside her and stared at Billy with an intent and unblinking gaze. "Please..._Doctor_." At this point she had turn away to keep herself from breaking into giggles, it was a hard task at the very least. This was mostly because Billy didn't seem particularly villainous to her at all. He was too...nice. In her opinion, he wasn't really villain material, but then again, this was his dream. And it made him happy. That was what mattered in the end, she supposed. And he wasn't hurting anyone, not really.

Billy's entire body went stiff at her last word. He knew that Penny didn't think all that highly of his quest for villainy, so whenever she brought up anything even remotely Dr. Horrible related, she managed to touch a nerve with him. But that was her goal in the end, anyway. It was hard enough to tell her no for anything, let alone something that she was practically pleading with him for. That was the way that he saw it. Pleading. But rules were rules. And he wouldn't bend. Not even for Penny. "Penny." His tone suggested that he was explaining why it was that one shouldn't run right onto roads without looking both ways to a five year old and not denying his girlfriends something as simple as trying on a pair of goggles. "They're really, really important and I don't think-"

She nodded feebly. "All right. Fine." Taking the goggles in one hand Penny slid backward on the bed until her back was pressed firmly against the concrete wall. A mischievous grin appeared on her face and for a moment fleeting thoughts of Penny joining him in the ELE entered his mind. He pushed those away quickly. No way was he putting her in danger again. Penny raised an eyebrow, as though calling him forward. She held the goggles up, dangling by their strap from her index finger. "Come get them, then."

It was lucky for Penny that Billy was really not all that athletic. He was more brains than brawn, so when he crawled his way over to her, it wasn't too difficult for her to pin him down beneath her, her legs on either side of his waist, straddling him. She had managed to keep the goggles from his reach, so grinning pointedly at him; she placed them atop her head.

"Come on, Penny," Billy said, sounding very much like a little boy. Penny found this extremely endearing and completely adorable. "This isn't funny. Give them to me!" A pause...and a slight pout. "Please."

Penny shook her head, the goggles swaying precariously back and forth. "I don't know why these are so important." Penny giggled and flashed a smile down at him.

An incredulous look formed immediately on his face. The goggles were of the utmost importance! They were the core of his entire villain persona! It was a complete shock for him to see just how much Penny didn't understand about his dream...career. Without the goggles he might as well be called 'Dr. Not-So-Horrible' or something as equally as ridiculous. "Penny they're-"

Whatever it was that he was about to say was immediately deemed unimportant, by Penny at least, because she cut him off by pressing her mouth to his, her long red hair forming a curtain around the two of them. He grinned triumphantly against her, his hands reaching up to remove the goggles. Sensing this, Penny pulled away from him and sat up. "Nuh-uh. You have to _earn _them back." She giggled again.

Billy's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Earn-?" There was a pause in which realization dawned on him and his cheeks grew slightly flushed. "Oh." He smiled back at her before pulling her back down on top of him and holding her face to his, kissing her tenderly for a few long moments. Just as things were growing heated, Penny pulled back again, her face flushed and her breathing only slightly labored.

Giving him a slight smirk, Penny pulled the goggles completely over her eyes and struck what she thought to be a supermodel-esque pose. "How do I look?"

Billy leaned back into the covers and looked up at her, a smile on his face. He had to admit, she looked beautiful and sexy in a weird way. Almost...villainous.


End file.
